Blessing in Disguise
by RockYourSocks33
Summary: And no matter how much misfortune they had in those woods, it somehow turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Entry for Fabina.Fan14's challenge.


**Author's Note: So, this is my submission for 14's challenge. This is also not really part of the main storyline or anything, it's just a fic that happened sometime, and Mick is already in Australia. And I also don't know anything about season 2 because it's not out where I am yet, but I'll just assume whatever I'll assume.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but we all know that.**

**SO NOW… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Mara was fixing her hair, her makeup, her clothes and everything around her. Everything had to be perfect when she sees Mick.<p>

"Mara, what are you doing rushing around? You're worse than when Amber thought Leonardo DiCaprio was going to London." Patricia groaned at her from under her covers.

"Mick is going to call me today." Mara simply answered while fixing her shirt for the hundredth time.

"He's going to call at…" she checked the watch at her bedside table quickly. "Three o'clock in the morning? Doesn't he know that we have classes tomorrow?"

"Of course he does! It's just that we haven't spoken in so long." She turned sad all of a sudden. "I miss him so much, Patricia."

"Alright, fine. Just try not to wake me up." Patricia felt her sadness and decided to just let her be.

"Thank you, Patricia." She heard the beeping of his call in her laptop and accepted his call.

"Mick!" Mara exclaimed quite loudly in the almost silent room.

"What did I say about not waking me up?" Patricia said, annoyed at the fact that Mara still couldn't contain herself.

"Sorry!" she turned back to her laptop. "It's so nice to see you again, Mick! How's training?"

"Umm, Mara? Can I ask you some-!" he was interrupted by an Australian girl that barged in his room and tackled him on the sofa.

"Mick!" she paused from peppering kisses on his face when she saw there was this girl he was talking to on the computer.

"M-Mick?" both of the girls asked at the same time.

The Australian girl spoke first. "Mick, were you cheating on me with her?"

"Stacey—"but before he could finish he was cut off by Mara.

"No, _Stacey_, I was the one cheated on. So this was why you called me; to tell me that we're over." The light in her eyes died out completely when she saw that Mick looked guilty and that was enough proof to tell her that her theory was true. Before she started crying, she had to send a final message to Mick.

"If this is what you wanted, and even if it isn't," she hesitated for a moment, but trusted her final decision. "Goodbye, Mick."

With those parting words, she ended their short call and shut down the laptop. When she was sure that no one would listen, she let it out.

She let out all of the pain, all of the tears and all of the emotion that was pent up inside of her the moment that Mick left for Australia. She left her room and climbed down the stairs.

She barely noticed Jerome leaning on the wall of the halls but he most definitely noticed her messy appearance and her crying face and tried to talk to her.

"Mara, what happened?" he reached out to touch her but she flinched away and continued walking.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed at him. Even though she wanted someone to comfort her, she knew that what she needed was some time alone. But he wasn't letting that happen.

"If you don't want me to touch you, then at least tell me where you're going."

"I'm…" she paused for a moment to just think of where she actually _was_ going. "I'm going anywhere but here." She ran off as soon as he lightened his hold on her arm. He chased after her. _I'm not letting you go that easily, Mara._

* * *

><p>They ended up at the woods. She was still crying and when he caught up to her, she was sitting under a tree.<p>

"You… You're really fast when you want to be, Mara." Jerome panted once he had enough breath to talk.

"You didn't have to follow." She said quietly. But suddenly she just looked up at him. "Why did you follow me? What do you want from me?"

Jerome looked indecisive before he answered. "I care about you deeply, Mara." He paused for a moment and quickly added, "As a friend, I mean."

Mara didn't know why, but she just felt a pang of sadness when she heard him add "as a friend". But when she looked at her surroundings, she forgot all about Jerome's answer.

"Jerome?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" he wondered why she stopped crying for a moment.

"Where are we?"

* * *

><p>They were starting to panic. After, what Mara assumed, an hour, they still felt like they were running in circles. They kept on seeing the same fallen logs and giant branches on specific landmarks that Jerome was starting to memorize.<p>

They were feeling truly hopeless, and it got even worse when it started raining. But when Jerome spotted a small warehouse looking house for some reason, they regained all hope that they might find some help.

"Wait." Jerome stopped Mara from opening the door.

"What? We have to find some shelter, and this is clearly the best one we can find." She pointed to the roof. "See? No holes."

"Mara, I see your point very clearly but what if there's someone there?" he saw her about to respond and stopped her just before she started talking. "What I mean is, what if there is someone there, but that person isn't going to help us? What if that person is going to hurt us?"

She thought about it really well. "It's a risk we have to take, Jerome. It's better that freezing in the rain, at least."

"So death is better than freezing? I think not."

"If you want to freeze out here, then I'm not stopping you. But I'd rather you stay with me inside." There was a pleading look in her eyes that Jerome couldn't resist.

"Ugh, fine." She smiled at him, and his heart melted.

* * *

><p>"You were right. We should have stayed outside." Mara said to Jerome after sneezing for the tenth time since they got into the warehouse.<p>

Turns out the place did have holes. Huge holes, to make it even better. They only had a thin blanket to cover the both of them and they were still freezing.

"W-when t-this is over, we are s-so getting out of h-here." Mara's teeth were chattering and Jerome took note of that.

Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and, seeing as she didn't flinch, pulled her closer to him. She was very comforted by his presence there and she felt grateful for the warmth that was still radiating from him.

She looked up at him, blushing fiercely, and looked at him pleadingly. He understood what it meant and leaned down to kiss her. But she looked away and stood up away from him.

"I-I can't, Jerome. What Mick did to me still hurts so much." She wanted to cry.

_God, you're such an idiot, Jerome. Rushing her like that._ He inwardly slapped himself. But he wasn't going to give up. Not ever on Mara.

"I know it hurts, Mara. But," he took hold of her hand. "I promise that for the rest of my life, I will do everything I can to make you happy, to make it stop hurting. I'd never hurt you, Mara. I promise you with all my heart."

She saw the genuineness in his eyes and took hold of his hand. "Do you promise?" she asked him so quietly, it almost seemed like she didn't even say it at all.

"Do you want to truly know?" she nodded, and before she could say anything, he planted his lips firmly on hers.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. It was like they weren't in an old warehouse, soaked to the skin. It didn't feel like they were lost. It felt more like they've never been more at home.

When it ended, she actually whimpered. He laughed at that, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Before we continue this, I suggest we get out of here." A ray of sunlight shone from a hole in the roof. "I see it stopped raining."

She took hold of his hand and they both left the place. The moment they left, they heard the shouting voices of all of their housemates and, soon after, Patricia finally saw them just waiting there. She immediately hugged Mara.

"You're alive! Thank God." She saw Jerome and Mara holding hands, and instead of sneering at Jerome or saying something vaguely insulting to him, she laughed.

"It's about time! Alfie!" she shouted to Alfie who was walking towards them already. "I win. Fifty pounds, like discussed."

"I'm sorry; I haven't exactly caught on why exactly Alfie would be paying you quite a large sum of money." Jerome asked, somehow getting the feeling that this was the dumbest bet Alfie made.

"Oh, about that. I made a bet that when we find you, you two would be together already. Alfie thought not, but I still won." She smirked when Alfie dug into his pockets and pulled out a fifty-pound note.

"Nice job, mate." Alfie muttered to Jerome.

Everyone found them soon enough, but only Patricia and Alfie knew that they were together.

And no matter how much misfortune they had in those woods, it somehow turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

* * *

><p>When Mick came back to Anubis house, he was totally surprised to see Jerome carrying Mara down the stairs.<p>

"Jerome! Put me do—"she immediately stopped laughing when she saw Mick. He put her down soon after.

"Hey, Clarke. Put my girlfriend down!" Mick yelled at him.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "You cheated on her _three months ago._ Don't you think the 'goodbye, Mick' that she said wasn't a sign that you two are over, or are you really just that stupid?"

Mick was about to punch him, when Mara stepped in the middle of the two.

"Mick, we're over."

And it finally was over.

* * *

><p><em>Finish. Finale. Fin.<em>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed****. Please read and review!**


End file.
